Stars Bursting within the Heat
by Soffy-blu
Summary: All of my Nalulovefest2016 fics! From Dom!Lucy and Dom!Natsu all the way to vanilla. It's gonna be here. (; [M: Smut] {Note: These one-shots are not connected}
1. You taste sweet, Luce

**A/N: The first day...god this is horrible. Just take it, I'm too lazy to rewrite it. Plus I don't EXACTLY have a beta for smut so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I HAD SUCH BAD SMUT BLOCK I'M DYING OVER HERE**

 **{Warning: This is smut, _sex_ , if you don't like it, don't read any further.}**

It began as a playful fight, running around in innocence in her apartment. But realization dawned upon her when she was shoved into the kitchen's wall, a knee between her legs. His lips moved down, teasing the crook of her neck.

She bit down on her lower lip and then allowed her tongue to sweep over it in a silent plea that screamed: _do it_. Her mind was going hectic and she wanted nothing more than for him to touch her like she'd never been touched before.

Lucy Heartfilia was a rather innocent girl...but there was something that he did, sometimes he would breathily whisper in her ear, his fingers inserting themselves through the loops of her skirt and his chest pressing to her own. And sometimes he would nibble on her lower lip, lusciously rolling his hips against her own and ghosting his fingers down her sides. Either way, it sent waves of pleasure cascading down her entire body.

His lips were on hers before she could blink, relief and pent up need bursting the moment his teeth grazed her lip. Their mouths molded over one another, tongues rolling against each others in an intense pace. Her hands slowly skimming their way up his chest, only to fist in the front of his shirt.

She wanted him to kiss her all over, to pin her down on the bed and to put it bluntly, fuck her until she couldn't stand. The fire ignited in the pit of her stomach and coiled up into her chest, causing breathless moans to drop from her lips. Their lips were moving against each others again, tongues fighting for dominance.

Natsu groaned and she suddenly backed away, tugging him by the shirt to the bedroom and roughly shoving him into the door once inside. He wasn't really surprised, she was the perfect mix of spicy and sweet. His hands found their way to her ass, lifting her so that her legs were wrapped around his waist.

She was completely and utterly _mesmerising_ , every touch she made sent madness and sultry warmth gushing through his veins. You never knew exactly what to expect, one moment she was sweet like the cherry the next was made purely of spice.

Natsu's calloused fingers tugged on the hem of his shirt, pulling it off with one swift heave. Both of them panting, Lucy brazenly pushed him onto the bed. Her nails tracing the outlines on his chest, raking lightly. It was electrifying to her, to see the way his abs contract with her every movement.

Eagerly shedding off her shirt, she straddled her boyfriend, placing feather-like kisses up his chest, starting from his hip blonde rubbed her clothed arousal against his own, moaning from the friction. Her digits made their way down to his belt buckle, fumbling with the button and zipper and relishing at the way he hissed from the contact.

Lucy was so close, he could almost feel it, he needed those damn things off, _now!_ As much as Natsu loved her dominant side, it was his turn. He knew she was toying with him, trying to push all of his little buttons and make him beg for it but she also knew that her mischievous acts would only cause him to take control.

Flipping them over, he pinned her to the bed, fingers threading themselves into hers and teeth grazing her neck. His amatory desire for her was immense, though it was messy. They were sweaty and tired, both of them panting from the need.

His hair was messy, stray pink strands sticking to his forehead and ruffled all over the place, and she loved it. Lucy had been holding back all day, waiting for him to make his move. It was almost like a game between the prey and a predator except she purposely lead him on, beckoning to devour her.

He would, alright. He would touch her in ways that only he could— make her hips involuntarily rub against his own and his name shoot through the air.

She lifted her hips up and Natsu took that as a sign to slide her skirt and panties off. She was adorable, he decided when he caught sight of her crimson lace undergarments. They had little pink bows on the side and Natsu couldn't help but chuckle.

"God you're adorable, Luce." He gave soft kisses to her temple when she scowled and looked away. But when he finished showering her with messy pecks she giggled and he rolled his eyes before going back to his task.

He slid the thin fabric off of her legs and his mouth found it's way back to hers.

She took the sight of him in once more, _hers_. Her fingers ran down his chest, slithering their way back up, and finally through his pink locks once again.

They were kissing again, needingly grinding their hips towards one another and relishing in the sounds on another made.

By now his pants were off, his lips sending shivers down her spine with every soft kiss he planted on her neck. Lucy squirmed beneath him and when he inserted one of his digits.

Natsu would say she was tight, but that would be cliché and he was _anything_ but cliché.

He watched with joy as she threw her head back , a breathless, drawn out moan taking place when he curled his fingers and tapped. It was a simple act, but he would be lying if he said his wrist wasn't sore. It was the repetition that caused the ache in his wrist to grow, but he wouldn't stop anytime soon.

"Naa- _haaa_ —" She moaned, fisting the comforter under her in hopes to avoid tugging his hair. But her hopes failed when he licked his way up her chest, sucking on the pink nub and ghosting his thumb _repeatedly_ over her clit.

" _Please_ …"

She was gorgeous like this , completely and wholly undone, hair messy and frizzed.

He drug his tongue against her neck, smirking and whispering "You taste sweet, Luce." Before slowly sheathing himself inside her. Her head lolled back again, the crown of her head hitting the mattress and hips lusciously rolling into his own.

Madness consumed their bodies, sending them both into a sweet oblivion of ecstasy. He dropped his forehead to her shoulder, sighing in bliss before quickly driving into her. Her nails made their way down his back, leaving bittersweet pink lines in their wake.

He was rough, driving into her repeatedly and it was driving her into insanity—one that she couldn't resist. One that soothed her frustration and caused her muscles to ache. She would wobble when she walked in the morning, her muscles sore and knees feeling as if they were going to collapse— and she loved it.

Lucy Heartfilia savored the fact that there were nights she has to ask him to order takeout because she felt too sore to cook— the fact that it burned in all the best ways. Dear god, she was a bad girl, but she loved it.

His hips ground into hers evoking her to whimper. It overwhelmed her, his touch sent shivers down her arm and across her thighs, heat crawling it's way down her body and pooling in her stomach. Lasciviousness surged through both of their bodies, and groans fell from his lips when she drug her nails down his back.

The only thing that could be heard was their panting, raspy moans and grunting as he surged into her, his teeth gritting along the way. Brick by brick they tore every one of their walls down, insecurities falling behind and any annoyance being channeled into grinding and thrusting.

" _Ngghh."_ Natsu pressed his fingers deeper into her hips, tongue darting into her mouth to dance with her own.

Lucy reached her peak when he hit her G-spot, her head hitting the mattress and back arching like a bridge in a fairy tale again. Her eyes were glued shut from lust, bittersweet pleasure cascading over her as he nipped at her neck.

When she started coming down from her high, her walls convulsed around him, causing him to go over the edge. His forehead laid in the crook of her neck, his teeth gritting and a murmur of her name falling from his lips. When he came, he came hard, his knees buckling and threatening to collapse it seemed.

The fire burning inside him right now was starting to dim down, and he lazily rolled to the side of her, trying to catch his breath. He could be sweet, but that didn't mean she didn't like it rough.

 **A/N:It's horrible, I know. For some** reason **I couldn't write this one correctly… and it's so** smol **. Anyways, here's my shitty writing...If you read this all the way through I apologize greatly. Tell me what your thoughts are?~ Sinnerbea** n™


	2. Her name on his lips

**A/N: All aboard the smut train~(Once again I'm sorry this is so** smol **it's also barely edited congrats and you may thank being sick for how horrible this is.) Guys I know the others aren't up and I _know_ you want more but please r=keep in mind that I'm writing as much as I can. I'm sick and stuff though, so the prompts will be late. Anyways, here's Moans!**

When Natsu woke up this morning, he was in pure bliss. His pajama pants were loose and thin, making everything airy and comfortable. The bed was nice and warm and today was such a , _yes_ day.

Walking through the apartment, Natsu readjusted his pajama pants, looking around grumpily for food. When he found that there was none he waltzed around aimlessly waiting on Lucy to get home.

When she arrived with groceries in hand his face lit up, and he hurriedly put the groceries away, giving her a sweet kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks, Luce." He grinned, a hand running through her blonde strands of hair before he returned to his task at hand, and _food_.

Naturally, Natsu was happy because, well, _food_. He was about to reach for something to eat, starved even though he'd had plenty already that day. But before he could he was met with the seductress that was his girlfriend and he suddenly lost his appetite.

He decided he was the luckiest man alive, to have her and all her perfection to himself. Before he could touch her he was roughly shoved down to the couch, it startled him but what she did next was more than enough to make up for it.

Her lips were molded on his own, her body grinding slowly into his and her fingers trailing _everywhere_. Her breath was hot, hitting his skin in such a warmth that left him helpless underneath her.

Her knees were on either side of him, mini skirt giving her little to no coverage and she was doing exactly what she'd been wanting, to tame the dragon. Her tongue let itself slip along her lower lip, a giggle escaped the girl when he tried to flip them over.

"Sorry, _dragon boy_ , it's my turn."

He knew she had a dominant side but... _god_ , he didn't know she'd be this sexy. He was so close to just saying the hell with it and fucking her senseless, but part of him was curious. She knew how to push his buttons, and what to do to make his stomach flip and his back arch like he was floating away to the celestial world.

She was a tease, and a big one. Her digits ghosted over his clothed erection whispering something that he couldn't quite catch due to his wondering thoughts but it sounded something along the lines of "You like it when I'm naughty, yeah?"

And _oh_ , he does.

His brows furrowed in confusion at first but he quickly caught onto what she was doing when she practically yanked off his shirt and bound his scarf around his wrists. He watched her smirk, pleased with her work and throwing a wink his way she went back to what she was doing.

She ran her left hand under his right arm, nails digging into his shoulder as her other hand pushed his chest down lightly. The blonde's tongue danced along his collarbone, her lips trailing not-so-soft kisses along his neck and jawline.

" _God Lucy."_

He wanted her, he wanted her more than anything right now. She was sensuous and gorgeous, beautiful and utterly thrilling; perfect. Though he couldn't say that things didn't get messy from time to time— sometimes one of them would trip and fall on the way to the bedroom, or he'd make some stupid dragon pun and send her into a fit of giggles.

Her tongue slid against his, hands slithering their way up his shoulders and around his neck. She knew exactly what to do and when, and he knew that soon this little game of theirs would end.

She shifted, straddling his hips and _slowly_ began to grind. She heard the male below groan and any insecurities she had dropped that second. She swore that the almighty natsu Dragneel under her in blue plaid pajama pants, squirming and silently begging was the best thing she'd ever seen.

She tugged on the hem of his pants, pulling them down enough to see the V and then she grinned.

When Natsu finally let his eyes open to see her grin he knew, he just _knew_ he was going to die— or something of that sort. She leaned down, and instead of pulling his pants off all of the way she nibbled on his hip bones, _damn her._

He grit his teeth, trying to bite back all of the guttural moans and groans that just seemed damned determined to make their way out of him. The more he watched her, the more he wanted out of his restraints.

She caught his gaze, smiling, and not losing eye contact through the entire act. Her lips slowly placed wet kisses along his V lines, and he sighed. Lucy stopped for a second, only to run her hand over his still clothed erection again, _lightly_. He bucked forward again, he wanted, no he _needed_ to get closer to her— to feel more. But still in yet he was loving this, and he would continue to relish in the thrill that was Lucy.

"Natsu, Natsu…" He could hear her whisper, she abruptly got off of him and he almost cried but any protests he had were silenced when her light purple mini skirt hit the floor.

She straddled him again, her fingers finally pulling his pajama pants off. She knew it, she knew he wasn't wearing boxers. After what they did last night, she didn't think he would— but that was besides the point.

He hissed in pleasure when she gripped the shaft, pumping ever so slowly, meanwhile her other hand was threaded through his salmon locks. He was throbbing for her, and it was starting to hurt.

She was warm and soft and her lips were wet and damn did it turn him kisses were soft and smooth and _luscious_ to him. Her lips moving against him in a familiar rhythm, tongue slipping itself into his mouth. He wanted nothing more than to pin her to the couch and fuck her until she couldn't remember her own name.

"Dear _—_ fuck _\- more!"_ To say that Natsu was in need of her was an understatement and god he just wanted to touch and feel. Lucy was more than happy about the lascivious sounds he was making, they were hot. No, they were more than hot, they were searing, causing her to bite down on her bottom lip.

She pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it to the side without much thought along with her bra and she started to kiss down his jaw again.

Under her was her favorite dragon slayer, panting and shameless moans falling from his lips; perfect. She knew what to do, she knew the more she let herself go the more the heat would coil in his stomach, sending shivers down his spine.

She ground her hips against his, gasping at the delicious friction and he grit his teeth.

"Damnit- _please, Luce, please._ " He rasped through gritted teeth, hips bucking towards hers to get just a little closer.

She was sexy, she was wild and in control and he _loved_ it. The sweet torture of her teasing him was perfection and he definitely wanted to do this again.

"Since you asked nicely." His eyes snapped open from shock and out of their lust-glued state, looking at her with disbelief.

When she slid down him, moaning his name, he lost his sanity. His head tilted back, jaw agape and a sigh left him. She was wet, soaking even, dripping down his cock with every drop and roll of her hips. This was heaven, this was something he couldn't even put into words.

She stopped for a second, dropping down on him once again and began meeting him thrust for thrust as he desperately clutches at the scarf around his wrists. Their tongues meet again and another symphony of lustful moans start to string in the air, like musical notes on a staff.

They range from "ahh" to "mmm" and even to grunts and swears.

Her walls began to convulse around him, wetness dripping down his cock and his name rolled from her mouth. He tossed his head to the side, teeth gnawing into his bottom lip and his thrust became frenzied.

He could feel himself about to go over the edge, and she was definitely going to be his end.

His world went black and white then splashed with colors all over again, it was a heat he didn't understand. One that made him beg for more, beg for sweet release and it slowly built up inside him, ready to ignite at any point.

And when it ignited his body involuntarily jerked forward, nectar erupting from him and spilling into her. Calmness slowly cascaded over them, taking them to heaven and back, pants filling the air. She removed himself out of her and plopped down on top of him, tired from their little game and drifting off to sleep.

"Hey Lu?"

"Mmm?"

"Let's do that again sometime, kay?"

"Mmkay."

 **A/N: *Runs to hide because the only thing edited from this is the spelling I'm sorry guys** im rlly **sick***


	3. Maturbation

**A/N:Yo! How are you guys? I know you all might want new chapters— sorry for taking so long. I had a horrible writing block AND I was sick. I'm still sick but** honestly **I've written so much today it's ridiculous. I literally planned an entire fucking novel within 3 hours today. Anywho tell me what you think** in **the reviews as always! Once again I didn't edit XP ALSO I AM HALF ASLEEP RIGHT NOW I GOT 3 HOURS OF SLEEP AND THAT WAS _IT_ SO I'M SORRY FOR HOW BAD THIS IS**

 **[[Warning: This is SMUT ™ that means this includes things such as sex. Don't read it if you don't like it.]]**

 **Prompt: Masturbation**

He stalked through the hall, fingers curling around the fabric of his vest like it was his life force. He was hard. Natsu was so undeniably hard for her. For her smile and laugh...for the way she leaned towards him, tongue sweeping across her bottom lip.

He groaned, adjusting his pants again and trailing his fingers down the wall.

Her everything was just so damned perfect, from the way she smiled to her curves; perfect. She has a round ass, but it wasn't overly big. It was soft and— he needed to stop. He should stop.

Natsu shifted uncomfortably, pressing his palm down on the growing erection in his pants. When he turned the corner, making his way into the bathroom, he deemed himself as naughty. He was way too hard and a cold shower wouldn't fix this, he'd even tried thinking about random ugly people like snowflake naked to get it to go away!

He peeled away his clothes, nearly moaning at the freedom he felt when his cock sprung free from the confinements of his clothes. He hopped into the shower, warm water rolling down his toned body, hitting every muscle he had.

Natsu wrapped his hand around the thick shaft, stroking slowly at he knew they'd speed up wit time. His head fell back in bliss at the feeling of his thumb swiping over the tip, collecting little bits of precum— because, yes, he'd been that worked up.

She'd been too much today, her ass rubbing against him almost constantly and her groans of frustration sounding more like something from a erotica movie. He'd got Wendy to cure his motion sickness, as a three hour train ride just wasn't his type of thing, obviously. So when the stellar mage practically climbed on top of him along with bumps on the train, he almost lost it.

His pumps sped up, his cock being squeezed lightly. His head was now leaking with precum, his breathing ragged and rhythmic smacking sounds could be heard if anyone were to dare get near the bathroom door. He squeezed lightly at the base and moaned.

" _Oh my god— ahhhhnn…"_

His fantasies were starting to take control now, the idea of her sliding down his cock sending jolts through him. It seemed too real, her pink lips wrapping themselves around his head, tongue flicking over it before she licked and kissed her way up and down him. From head to base, back up again, warm tongue sliding up and down his shaft as he threaded his fingers through her hair.

"Lucy- _oh fuck_ -Lucy!" God, he wanted her, so bad. His eyes shut from the overwhelming pleasure and he clenched his hand around one of the handles in the shower.

He'd been doing this for a while, pumping and pumping imagining it was her instead of his hand. And he could feel that it was about to finally pay off.

The heat coiled over and over in the pit of his stomach, springing through his dick and somehow managing to send electricity like pulses through his entire body. He continued to pump himself, hips bucking into his hand and mouth slightly agape.

Matted hair stuck to his forehead with sweat and pants flying from his open mouth. He grit his teeth in hopes that it would give him some relief but almost cried when it did little to nothing.

His knees began to quake at the intensity of his thoughts and pleasure override, the ater flooding over his body. He wanted her on her knees, a hand wrapped around his cock and the other slipped between her bare thighs as she sucked.

When he came, he came hard and fast. It hit him all at once and overcame him like no fire he's ever known. He could have swore he saw stars when the spurts of white erupted from his cock, spilling over the edge and dripping down his shaft.

XOX

Meanwhile, Lucy was in her own room, fingers thrusting rapidly in between her folds and his name hitting the air in desperate moans of pleasure.

She'd come home like it was a normal day, made an excuse to get away from guild members, and the second she was alone she felt the need to relieve herself of sexual tension. She'd tried everything today, straddling his lap in the train and licking her lips. But it didn't seem to work, at first that is.

She now understood why he wore such baggy pants, no matter how hard you looked you couldn't see a boner unless you _felt_ it. It pressed against her thigh and she felt compelled to grind, but instead bounced lightly and when she looked down she was more than pleased.

His cheeks were flushed, his eyes to the side and fangs biting down into his lower lip. Why did her partner have to be so hot?! She just wanted a normal partner but now here she was getting off to him. It didn't matter, though. Because it _worked_ which meant that dragon boy did have hormones after all.

She ground into her hand, voice thick with lust with every moan she made. Her back arched, her free hand fisting the sheets in a desperate attempt to keep herself grounded.

The heat was overwhelming and it was so, so… him! To have her digits curling and tapping, walls clenching and convulsing around them felt amazing but she wanted it to be him.

She wanted to ride him like he's never been rode before, hips grinding into his as she slid down on him. It was a fantasy of hers, a dirty secret if you will. There was no number to how many times she's done this, claimed she was sick a few times, even. He drove her insane and god she would have him, she swore it.

"Ahh _nnn_ " Lucy moaned, head tossing from side to side and blonde locks only fraying more. She hit her sweet spot and her eyes rolled back, mouth hanging open.

Her pale legs spread wider, and her juices practically spilled out of her folds, electricity shot through every spot on her body and she let out a drawn out moan of _"Natsssuu.."_

 **A/N: God I already know this is horrible, it's one am and I just typed and pretended to do the write. All the editing was legit google docs spell check so you know…** yolo **and** i **swear to** natsus **glorious thighs** i **can write** i **just nope**


End file.
